A film preparation made by formulating an active ingredient such as a drug and a food component into a film shape has been known to have advantages that the film preparation can be taken without water and has high solubility (rapid solubility), and so forth.
For example, the followings are known as the film preparation.
A monolayer film preparation including gelatin, pectin, glycerin and a sucrose fatty acid ester (Patent Document 1).
A monolayer film preparation including a drug, an edible polymer and a saccharide as main components (Patent Document 2).
A monolayer film preparation including a medical substance and a water soluble polymer (Patent Document 3).
A monolayer film preparation including a medical drug and hydroxypropyl cellulose (Patent Document 4).
A monolayer film preparation including a drug and pullulan (Patent Document 5).
A monolayer film preparation including a food material or the like, a pregelatinized starch and/or pullulan, and a plasticizer (Patent Document 6).
A non-rapidly-soluble multilayer film preparation including an active ingredient-containing layer whose base is a water soluble polymer and a non-adhesive layer having a poor solubility to water (Patent Document 7).
A film preparation made by laminating a coating layer a including a water-soluble and non-water-absorbing polysaccharide and a softener, a drug layer b including a drug and an edible water soluble polymer substance, and a drug layer c including a drug, an edible water soluble polymer substance and a tannin substance, in the order of a, b, c, b and a (Patent Document 8).
A monolayer film preparation including a film forming agent, a water swelling gel forming agent, an active substance, a filler and a polar solvent (Patent Document 9).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6-105660    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3460538    Patent Document 3: Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2002-525306    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Sho 62-63513    Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Sho 63-109865    Patent Document 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-21124    Patent Document 7: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9-235220    Patent Document 8: Japanese Patent No. 3730081    Patent Document 9: Japanese Patent No. 2559301